1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a massaging mechanism comprising a massage head rotatably inserted into a rotatable angled socket and to dry massage devices which utilize the massaging mechanism. When the angled socket is rotated, it causes the massage head to produce a non-rotating kneading, massaging action.
More particularly, this invention relates to a massage mechanism which comprises an easily replaced massage head having a non-rotating kneading, massaging action which is in general synchronization with the heartbeat of the massagee. This synchronization results in a maximization of the blood circulation to the muscles being massaged, thus aiding in the support of metabolic activity and increasing the tone and suppleness of the treated muscles.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
There are a variety of dry massage devices which utilize angled massage heads, however, none of these devices have massage heads which can be removed while the apparatus is in operation and none of these devices are synchronized to the heartbeat of the massagee.
Examples of those prior art devices which have non-rotating massage heads are:
Sandt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,137 which discloses a device that provides a vibrating action while utilizing flat massage heads with wobbling motions. This device is a complex mechanism which does not impose a lateral or chafing motion. The massage heads are non-rotatably attached to the drive means and can safely be removed only when the device is not operating.
Thornton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,152 discloses a massage couch having multiple inclined flat massage heads attached to a rotating shaft. The heads rotate but are covered by massage pads which do not rotate but have a wobbling motion. The wobble massage heads can be actuated at different speeds to more closely simulate the action of a pair of hands giving a Swedish massage.
Fujimoto, U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,924 discloses a device in which a flat circular plate is rotatably attached to an angled drive shaft by means of a bearing. When the shaft rotates, the plate does not, causing the plate to wobble. The shaft is actuated by a motor driven belt.
The prior art also includes massage devices which operate on eccentric shafts such as Richmond, U.S. Pat. No. 855,342; Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 912,016; Macaura, U.S. Pat. No. 1,592,144; and, Miyahara, U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,052.
Other prior art devices operate by means of vibration, examples are, Hall, U.S. Pat. No. 2,265,729 and Freemon, U.S. Pat. No. 1,844,247.
Some other prior art devices disclose a plurality of massaging heads which may be on angular shafts, such as, Paschall, U.S. Pat. No. 1,577,751; Ritter, U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,323; and, Brent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,784.
The prior art does not teach the concept of utilizing a non-rotating, easily removable massage head which is set rotatably into a socket which is fixedly attached to or is an integral part of a driver at an angle at which the axis of the driver can intersect the axis of the massage head at a point on the center of the top of the massage head or along the center post. In addition, the prior art does not teach utilizing a massage disc which has a non-rotating kneading action essentially in synchronization with the heartbeat.